Prom night
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: AU. This is a modern scenario of Peeta and Katniss, they are sophmores in highschool. This town's center is called the "Capitol" with 13 surrounding neighborhoods. origianal huh? ;D PLZ READ! LUV U GUYS!
1. Asking season

**Prom Night**

**(An: alright guys so this is set in modern times, Katniss and Peeta are sophomores and yes, there is such a thing as sophomore prom, Gale is a senior oh and Annie and Finnick are seniors as well (Fav couple, had to!) so yeah :P enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Asking season

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss! Are you ready to go?" Prim asked, it was the day after spring break and I really didn't want to go to school but it was "asking season" honestly, that made me feel like I was being hunted as a potential date for the upper-classman prom. Everyone but the freshmen were able to go, being a sophomore, I really couldn't care less about it.

"Yeah, almost." I was just finishing braiding my hair. I was wearing my new, blue, t-shirt and skinny jeans along with my favorite boots. Prim rested herself against the door frame of the bathroom and looked up, dreamily.

"I hope Rory asks me to the middle-school dance." She sighed and then tied her hair up into a ponytail. "Alright Kat, let's go." We grab our bags and begin the trek from 12 to the Capitol. There was the center of town, the Capitol, and there were 13 surrounding neighborhoods, 13 was abandoned because of some major drug bust.

"Hey Catnip." I hear from behind me, it was my best friend Gale; he's a senior so we don't have any classes together but we do have lunch together. Madge soon joined us on our walk to the high school in the center of town.

"Hey, Rory…have an Idea of who you're going to ask to the dance?" Prim asked Gale's younger brother, they were both in 6th grade…so cute.

"Nah, I was thinking maybe Daisy, Lilia or Rose." He replied, flower names for girls were all-the-rage 12 years ago, it was kind of weird now.

"Oh," you could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I'm hoping maybe Colvain would ask me." Blatant lies. Rory erupted and stopped walking.

"COLVAIN?...I mean, what's so special about him." She got the exact reaction she had hoped for.

We came up to the clusters of school and parted ways with Rory and Prim. Gale went to his homeroom and Madge and I went to ours.

"Do you think Gale would ask me?" she asks quietly.

"I don't know, you know, you could always ask him."I suggest. She blushes a deep red.

"Oh no, no, no…I couldn't." she was looking down but I could tell she wanted to.

We enter the classroom and I sit in my seat, in between Madge and a popular boy named Peeta. I could hear Glimmer – a really insanely popular girl from neighborhood 1 – chatting to her friends about how she wanted Marvel to ask her to the dance.

"So…any one ask you to the dance yet?" Peeta asked hesitantly.

"No," his face lit up at this. "But I don't think I want to go." His face fell back down. Madge elbowed me.

"If I'm going then I'm forcing you to." She reminded me. Peeta smiled and she winked at him…oh no, what were these two planning?

"I don't want to." I protested "It's just boys showing that they have possession of their date."

Peeta's eyebrow went up. "Wait what?" he sounded slightly offended.

"You think _Way _too much into this, it's just an innocent dance." Madge tried to reason, I grumbled and slipped back into my seat. It's just my luck I have 3 classes with these two.

First period, Language arts, went by quickly. We were learning about Romeo and Juliet, Madge and I paired up and I got stuck as Romeo. I glanced over to Peeta and Sage Whitherman, she was enjoying that way too much. I caught myself glaring at her numerous times, so did Madge.

"So…doth thou love thy Peeta?" she said smugly, staying in character.

"No, thy doth not!" I protested.

"Thou doth not what?" Peeta asked, we were asked to go over lines then pair up in groups of 4.

"She doth love-" I covered her mouth and blushed.

"Ew, why are you talking old people talk?" Sage said in her annoying nasally voice. We ignored her.

"Thou doth love who?" Peeta's eyebrows arched at me. Madge grumbled something from beneath my hand.

"No one!" I insisted we go back to practicing our line. Sage took the role of Juliet, Madge took Benvolio, I took Mercutio and Peeta had Romeo.

"You know, I think Mercutio and Romeo were gay for each other." Madge whispered in my ear then went into a giggling fit, my cheeks blushed.

"They were not!" I told her.

"You don't know that." She said in between laughs.

Peeta looked at us, confused, while Sage prodded his arm for attention. After first period I headed to the Gym building's basement for health, I had this class without Madge and Peeta. But I did have it with Delly.

"Hey Katniss." Delly leaned over her desk, behind me, to talk to me.

"Oh, hi Delly." I replied, what does she want?

"So…any one ask you to prom yet?" She asked, with a tint of mischief in her voice. I spin around in my desk to look at her, she was grinning devilishly.

"No…why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason…I have a…friend…who's thinking about asking you." She replied. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tell your 'friend' I'm not interested." I say coldly.

"Oh but Madge and I think you'll want to go with him." She says.

"Who?" now I was curious. She started giggling before leaning back in her chair.

"Not telling!" she said. I turned around and doodled in my notebook for the rest of class.

3rd period mainly consisted of wondering when it would end so I could have lunch. Madge sat on the other end of the room, Peeta sat infront of me. I pulled out my phone and put it in my book, to text Madge.

**Hey Madge**

**HAI KITTY KAT**

**-_- Rlly?**

**^.^ Yush rlly! Soooooooooooooooo…sup?**

**In a boring class, texting an annoying friend…**

**IKR! Geometry is soooo wak! And HEY! Dat not nice!**

**What evs, deal.**

**U kno Peeta's gunna ask u to da dance rite?**

**Wat? No! no he won't!**

**MHM! He told me himself!1!**

I looked up and saw Madge nodding her head wildly at me, then I saw Peeta catch my gaze and lean over to look at my phone. I snapped it shut.

"What?" she asked, smiling "You talking about me?"

"No…" I say, slightly panicked. He looks down beside him, at his phone.

"She says yes." He looks up and smiles evilly; I stick my tongue out at him.

Lunch finally came, we were eating in peace when five senior boys hoped up onto a table, including Finnick Odair. They each had a big thing of poster paper, the first one held up a 'P'. The second one held up a 'R'. _Oh god, here it goes, Finnick is going to start the asking season_. The third holds up a 'O', the 'M' goes up and then Finnick hold up a question mark.

"Annia Cresta! Will you go to prom with me?" he shouts. Annie; a slender girl with lovely dark curls runs into his arms shrieking 'YES!'

I turn to Madge and pretend to gag. Gale sits with us then Finn and Annie. Our parents are friends so they sit with us.

"Everdeen." Finnick greets me.

"Odair." I say back before biting into my sandwich.

Delly drags Peeta over and they sit as well. Gale's eyebrow cocks up violently.

"What's baker boy doing here? It's bad enough with fish boy!" Gale says. Finnick works in the fish market over in neighborhood 4.

"Oh lighten up!" Finnick shoves him.

"Peeta! Come sit by Katniss!" Madge calls. Great, I already owe this boy so much!

Our family was on the brink of poverty, my dad had just died and my mom couldn't get a job. I was wondering around, looking for food when I found myself behind the bakery, he tossed me a few loafs of bread and got smacked pretty hard by his mom for it. He was the reason Prim and I were still alive.

"Hey Katniss." He said shyly, it must have been Gale intimidating him that made him shy. I say hi and we continue our conversation.

"Great Finn, you started the stupid asking season, now all the good dates'll be taken by tomorrow." Gale tells him.

"Hey! Once you got a babe half as perfect as mine then you can judge." Finn smirked as Annie giggled and hung onto his arm, looking lovingly at him.

"YUCK! You guys should get a room!" Gale says to them, in return Finn reaches down and starts kissing Annie. They start getting tangled in each other and Peeta's face turns deeper shades of red.

"You'll get used to it." I whisper to him. He nods and continues eating his lunch.

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. Madge asked me to go to her house to do the Geometry homework, I agreed and she told me to wait while she randomly ran away. She came back towing Peeta by her arm.

"He's coming with us." She stated, he scratched the back of his head nervously and muttered 'guess so' before we left, I texted Gale to take Prim home.

"Aright! Let's go!" said Madge before dragging us both behind her.

**(An: I need to know if you guys like this or not, if not I just won't bother.)**


	2. Homework club

**An: Wow! That was a larger response than I expected! I shall continue! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 2: Homework club

We were sitting on the floor in Madge's living room, laughing, snacking and having a great time. Madge's dad was the head of neighborhood 12, so he was in his office all day.

"Okay, so then she stood up and just left!" Madge finished her story about Glimmer having a break down. "You should have seen the look on Ms. Trinket's face!" Ms. Trinket was the teacher from the etiquette class. We laughed for a long time at that one.

"So, what's you guy's least favorite classes?" Madge asks us.

"Gym! Most definitely gym!" Peeta says immediately "I hate Coach Abernathy! All he does is try to teach us how to kill!"

"It's self defense!" Madge said

"It's creepy." Peeta replied, they both turned to me expectantly, as if they were trying to read my mind.

"hmmm…baking class!" I say, Peeta laughs "What? I suck at baking!"

"Maybe Peeta could teach you how to bake!" Madge suggested.

"Maybe Madge could stop being a hypocrite and just ask Gale to the dance." I teased, She pushed me so I was lying on my stomach and then sat on me.

"You shut up! He'd say no!" she refused to get off.

"Peeta! Help!" We were laughing so it was hard to sound desperate.

"Alright Ladies! Question nine! We're not done." He was laughing too.

We got to work and finished the homework and afterwards we stayed and had more fun. I tried to hide a yawn but they caught it.

"Time to fluff out a pillow for sleeping beauty." Madge jokingly went over to Peeta and pretended to fluff out his shoulder, he blushed slightly. I decided to play along. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What a boney pillow!" I teased.

"EY! I'm very muscular if you hadn't noticed" He flexed while we laughed.

It was time to go home at last, Peeta offered to walk me home and I agreed. We walked in comfortable silence as we walked to my house. When he didn't think I was looking he'd sneak a glance at me. Maybe what Madge and Delly were saying was true, maybe he did like me. When we finally arrived at my house we said our good bye and he kissed my hand, so chivalrous! But I found myself biting my lip and blushing as I leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" He asked, smiling. I really didn't know, so I just shrugged, he smiled wider and told me he'd see me at school tomorrow. I said bye and walked in my house.

"OHH! Is that a boy?" Prim squealed excitedly, her hair was out of today's ponytail. I ruffled her hair and made my way to my room. I slipped on my pajamas only to discover Prim giggling at my door.

"What's so funny to you?" I asked, truly confused at what she found was oh-so-funny.

"Oh, nothing just…you…and a boy!" She went back to giggling her maniacal laugh. Oh like she didn't have a boy walking her home. I don't even know what the big deal was, it's not like I- wait! Did I _like_ Peeta? No! couldn't be!

I climbed into bed and set my alarm for 7:00. I stared at my forest green wall, wondering…maybe I did like him. What would I do if he asked me to be his date to the dance? Would I say yes? Would I turn him down? My mind flooded with thoughts that postponed my slumber until late that night.

**. . .**

The next day at school Peeta was hanging out with us again; this is only the second day I've ever actually spoken to him. It was weird how well we got along, like old time friends. In first period Ms. Mags – who we cruelly nicknamed 'Ms. Hags' due to her age, Finn hated that – was yelling at Cyprus and Dari, two kids who never stopped talking.

"Five bucks says she has a stroke right here and now." I whisper to Madge. She tries to bite back her laughter but only succeeds in snorting really loudly, which caused both of us to laugh until Peeta shot us a dirty look. We eventually went back to doing lines from Romeo & Juliet, same groups unfortunately.

I looked up once to see Sage biting her thumb at me, so I did the same. Delly just kept giggling and teasing me about the dance in second period. And in third all I did was try not to fall asleep, Peeta would wake me up every once and a while.

"Pssst!" Peeta would whisper while poking me "Sleepy head! Get up!" he ended up having to jab his pencil into my arm numerous times, it hurt but it kept me out of trouble.

During lunch Gale kept having debates – more of arguments but still – with Finn. Peeta started warming up to the people who sat with us, me, Madge, Gale, Finn and Annie.

Fourth period was probably the worst! It was baking. I had it with Clove, she hates me! She ended up pouring a few cups of flour on my head. I stomped into the hall to go to the bathroom to clean up when I ran into Peeta.

"Hey flour monster." He scoffed. I was about ready to hit him. "You look like I do after a good day at the bakery, what happened?" genuine worry crossed his face, but quickly went back into a smug smile.

"Clove." I spat, not in the mood for jokes "Ugh! She so hates me!" His face became serious.

"You know that's because Cato wants to ask you to the dance right?" well that was a shocker, I kind of stood by once as a dog bit him.

"Well she can have him!" I said furiously. "Now can I go clean up?" he moved out of my way, chuckling and I stomped past him.

Fifth period was fast paced, seeing as it was history. Yada yada yada, this is how the town came to be, this is how the capitol came to be, this is why we're not allowed in neighborhood 13.

Sixth period is probably my favorite, study hall. I had this class with Peeta and Madge as well as Delly. We all sat at the same table in the library. Delly and Madge were whispering and giggling while pretending to study.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Peeta whispered to me. They noticed then started giggling harder.

"Whatever it is, it's about at least one of us." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my history textbook.

"Maybe it's about both of us." He said, raising one eyebrow slightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

I played dumb "What could possibly involve both of us that would cause so much giggling and whispering." He shrugged and went back to writing an essay for his history class.

"Now guys," Madge was talking to Peeta and I "Don't finish your math, we're going back over to my house." This kind of thing wasn't by your own free will, Madge got what she wanted and no one was allowed to argue. M phone buzzed and I looked at it, it was Gale.

**Hey, Catnip!**

**Gale! What?**

**So snappy, anyways I was wondering if you like Mellark…**

**Why?**

**Because it looks like it and I know he likes you!**

**So? Why's that your business?**

**Because I want you to be happy, look I got some info…**

**Well? Spit it out!**

**Okay! He's gunna ask you to the dance on Friday, so admit to yourself that you like him before then.**

Today was Tuesday…

**KK thanks**

Madge and Delly had gone back to whispering and giggling. I looked up and caught Peeta's eyes. He quickly looked away. _Did I like him?_ Well, I'll find out when the time comes.

Eventually the last bell rang and Madge, Peeta and I walked to Madge's house to do more geometry homework. Maybe if I spent more time with him than I'd be able to decide whether or not I was crushing on Peeta Mellark. I knew he liked me but it was always harder to decipher my own feeling than other peoples'. I guess I'd just have to see.


	3. It's simple really

**An: not much to say other than thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

Chapter 3: It's simple really

Madge was humming a song, and Peeta was singing along. He had a pretty good voice too. "Come on Kat! Sing!" Madge pleaded, I eventually gave in. there we were, sitting cross-legged on Madge's living room floor, having a singing party.

_Time flies by_

_It'll be better once I know you're mine_

_Hush honey, now don't you cry_

We belted out the song like there was no tomorrow, truth be told? It was the most fun I had had since my father died.

_You won't ever have to say good-bye_

_Look at me and don't be shy_

_If you left I might just die_

We were all lying down now, my head was on Peeta's shoulder and he was leaning against a chair. Madge was lying in the chair as we finished the song. Peeta looked at me and smiled. "Your voice is beautiful." He said. I blushed and looked away. He put his hand under my chin and brought my head up to face him. "No really." Madge started giggling like a mad woman at this. Both Peeta and I blushed.

"You guys would make such a cute couple!" she gushed, Peeta and I both blushed deeper reds than before. "Awww! Look at that." She continued. Honestly I thought she was right, we did make a pretty cute couple, but I'd never admit it. "You know I'm right Katniss." This girl could read my mind.

Peeta looked at me "You know…she's kind of right." He smiled hopefully. A light of fear flickered through his eyes.

"Of course I'm right." said Madge jokingly. But in this case she was, I did like Peeta and he liked me back. I lay back onto his shoulder, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Kind of." I agreed with Peeta. I could hear Madge squealing in her chair and I could feel Peeta relax.

That's how we spent the rest of our time at Madge's, me snuggled to Peeta and Peeta beaming with Madge talking non-stop. It came time to go and He offered to walk me home again, this time we spoke. We talked about his art and baking, we talked about my job and sister; we talked about school and friends. The boy with the bread was starting to grow on me. We got to the door of my house and I gave him another kiss on the cheek, this time he didn't question it. We said good-night and I walked into my house.

"Was that the same boy?" Prim asked excitedly. "Is that the reason Gale has been walking me home?" I nodded, even though I knew she didn't mind spending extra time with Rory. I pointed that out and she blushed before going to her bedroom. As I lay in bed, I look at the photos tacked up on my wall of my friends and made a mental note to add Peeta. My eyes slipped close and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**. . .**

Wednesday, I bumped into Cato in the hall and he asked if he could talk to me. "So, uh…I was wondering…if you'd been asked to the dance already." He looked really nervous, so I let him down easy. I told him I wasn't going to the dance. "Oh…I was hoping you could go as my date." He gave me a weak smile and I apologized, I reminded him that Clove liked him and that I didn't want to go at all.

I returned to class and told Madge the whole story and she started laughing, Peeta's face flushed of color and he looked panicked. He knew he was running out of time for Friday, what he didn't know was I wasn't going to say yes until he asked me. I texted Gale to set him up with Madge.

**Gale!**

**What? I'm in archery class!**

**What would you say to asking Madge to the dance?**

…**..why? did she say something.**

**Maaaaaaaaaybe! If you ask her I'll tell you.**

**Well, jokes on you!**

**How?**

**I was already going to!**

**GOOD! TODAY!**

Well that was pleasing, he was going to ask her!

At lunch I kept a glare frozen on him, Peeta and Madge caught on and started asking questions. Gale looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Fine! Madge-"

"Dramatically!" I scolded Gale for being so bland, he rolled his eyes again.

He got on his knees and held Madge's hand, she gasped and started squirming, smiling a mile wide. "Madge, will you go to prom with me?" he asked with more emotion than I expected. She squealed a yes and hugged him tightly; he smiled and hugged her back. When he sat back down Finn started laughing and teasing him. Madge just stared off into space and Peeta, who I caught looking at me many times, was blushing lightly.

During study hall I found my seat scooted closer to Peeta's than usual. As the conversation strayed we ended up discussing hair, we also found ourselves on the couch in an empty corner of the library. I was laying down with my head in Peeta's lap and my feet hanging over Madge's. Peeta was playing with my hair while Delly and Madge chatted.

"You have really pretty hair." He said. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, you know, your hair isn't that bad either." I laughed and looked into his innocent blue eyes. "And your eyes are pretty too." I said before I could stop myself, Madge and Delly started giggling. Peeta blushed and I could tell I was too.

"Has anyone told you what a cute couple you'd make?" Delly said and Madge started talking to her again, about Peeta and me …us.

_Us_ I liked that word now. It described everything I felt about Peeta, and everything we were.

**An: Srry it's such a short update, it's late and I get bored easily plus I just jammed everything into 2 pages. And I have a bit of writers block. Just FYI you guys r allowed to send me ideas (I wanna make it somewhat interactive like my other story) no ideas are bad ideas (UNLESS YOU KILL OFF MY FINNICK :/)**


	4. Peeta

**An: Srry about the insanely short chapter, I hated having to do that so I'll give you a long on today and multiple updates once the weekend starts. And to some of you (you know who u r) IKR! a hole opened inside of my heart when he died, I cried for about a day! Oh and READ MY NEW STORY! "TOGETHER WE RUN" IT WOULD MEAN SOOOO MUCH TO ME! AND YOU CAN EVEN SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER!**

Chapter 4: Peeta

Lying awake in my bed, letting my thoughts stray, I found them always settling back onto the blonde haired, blue eyed boy. I hadn't told anyone how I felt about him yet, I was saving that, I was going to show them at the dance. I glanced out my window just in time to see the sun rising, it was a beautiful orange color. I decide to get up and outside for a walk, I put on a pull-over and jeans before leaving the house.

Walking around outside the air was chilly but I kept walking towards the forest behind my neighborhood. I ducked under the chain-link fence people had put up to keep outsiders away. I find myself sitting on the boulder Gale and I usually sit on, I hear a twig snap and turn around.

"Couldn't sleep Catnip?" Gale asks as he smirks at me for being so jumpy.

"You scared me Gale." I playfully shove him and sit back down, he sits beside me and we watch the sun rise.

"Thank you." Gale broke the silence. I looked at him, not knowing what he was thanking me for, he caught on. "For setting me up with Madge, I never knew she liked me, I had only wished and hoped…never thought to make a move." I smile at him as he says this.

"She likes you more than you know." I tell him, Madge would be mortified. But he smiled hopefully. I was glad I had taken part in this creating of a new relationship. "She never shuts up about you." I try to lighten the mood, but we both know it's true and it only makes him happier.

"So what's with you and Mellark?" he asks after another while of silence.

"He's…nice," I say, choosing my words wisely. "Funny…and pretty cute." I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a little girl. Gale chuckles at this and then we watch the rest of the sun rise in silence. After that we walk our separate ways.

**. . .**

"So, you haven't said yes to anyone right?" Madge seemed worried as more and more couples were being formed. I nodded, kind of annoyed. She sighs with relief and Peeta – who was listening in – seems to relax more. "Good! Keep it that way until Friday and then say yes to the first person who asks you."

"Maybe a later number than the first." Peeta mumbles, Madge nods and then goes back to her work. I already know that if it's not Peeta, the answer is no.

"Maybe, it really depends on who asks me first." I gave Peeta a warm smile as I said this. His eyes light up and a grin spread across his face. Madge noticed and then shoved her work at Peeta and asked for help. I stuck my tongue out at her when Peeta wasn't looking, she returned it right away.

**. . .**

After school I suggested that we have our homework club at my house, they both agreed. We walked home with Prim, Rory and Gale. Gale and Madge were being an annoying couple, straying to the back to make cheesy comments at each other. I pretended to gag at Peeta and we had a good laugh at that.

"Is this the boy?" Prim asks randomly. I nodded and she started giggling. I rolled my eyes at her, like she didn't have a boy walking next to her. My pocket started buzzing and I took out my phone to find a text from Annie.

**Hey Kat gurl!**

**Sup fish gurl?**

**Okay, I deserved that one..geez! but hey, u and Madgey Padgey wanna go dress shopping with me?**

**Sure, but I don't have a date…**

…**YET! LOL**

**Wait wut**

**Nothing! Just tell Madge about dress shopping.**

I look over my shoulder at Madge. "Yo! Madgey Padgey!" She looks at me like she's about ready to rip off my head "Annie wants to go dress shopping." She agrees to it and we continue on our walk. Prim goes next door, to Rory's house. While Madge, Peeta, and I go into my house (Gale doesn't trust Rory to be alone with Prim). "Aright, make yourself at home, I'll get some sody pop." I make a popping sound with my lips as I say 'pop'. Madge and Peeta settle down on the couch and crack open the books while I get snacks and drinks.

I come back upstairs and they make room for me to sit in between them. "So when's you mom getting home?" Madge asked. My mom was training to be a nurse.

"I don't know, like eight. Why?" I say. Madge smirks before saying she has to leave at four…its 3:30. Peeta blushes, _Ohhhhhh nooooo!_ She is not going to ditch! It'd be so awkward. "Well then we'd better get to work." I tell them. The next thirty minutes are filled with all work and no play. By the time Madge has to leave all the homework is done.

"So…what do we do now?" Peeta asks, a small blush is creeping over his face.

"I don't know, want to watch TV?" I ask. He nods and we sit on the couch. I end up taking a little nap.

**. . .**

I wake up with Peeta's arm around me; my hand is resting on his chest. A warm feeling spreads through my heart; I can feel the blood rush up to my cheeks. "Hey sleepyhead." Peeta smiles at me. I sigh and bury my head further into his chest. It was a good feeling, being held by Peeta.

We heard Prim open the back door and we split apart. I felt cold and alone without Peeta's arms around me. Prim walks in and starts on her homework in front of the TV. I inch my way closer to Peeta, he seems to notice because he puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles.

_Life is pleasant now that I know what I want out of it._

_Peeta._


	5. Rivalries

**An: Again; I would really appreciate it if people would read my story "Together we run" (or "Follow in the shadows") it is a hunger games fan-fiction. And I got a request so I'm doing it.**

Chapter 5: Rivalries

"Yo! Kat girl." I hear from behind me, it's Clove's voice, I really don't want to have to deal with her right now, and I just want to get to class so I can hang out with Peeta. Being a nice person, I turn around, only to get punched in the face. "I thought I made myself very clear to stay away from Cato!" she hissed at me.

I put my hand up to my face to feel the bruise she just made. "I said no to going to the dance with him, I even told him to ask you!" I say to her, her glare deepens and she hits me again.

"I guess I'll just have to steal lover boy then." She smirks and walks off. I head to my class with my head down.

"Hi Katniss." Peeta greets me warmly, I don't say anything, and I just sit with my head down so he can't see the bruise. He catches on. "Um…if I did anything wrong yesterday I want to apologize." He says "did I do something wrong?" he sounds sad and I shake my head. "Katniss, look at me!" he uses his hand to gently lift my head, he takes one look at the mark and his eyes fill with rage and hatred. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. "Who did this to you?" He snarls.

"C-Clove." I manage to squeak. His face become angrier (if that was possible) and he storms out of the room.

**. . .**

The next class Peeta came in and sat down.

"What did you do?" I ask him, slightly scared for Clove.

"I beat up Cato for asking you out," Oh god "And Madge beat up clove." He looks at me, smiling. "I couldn't hit a girl." I give him a big hug and whisper a 'thank you'. "You're welcome Katniss, I'd do anything for you." He whispers back.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEY! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Madge squeals, completely ruining the moment. Peeta rolls his eyes at her. "No really! You two should go out!" my face turned a shade of red and I could see Peeta fighting his own blush.

**. . .**

It was after school and I was freaking out! _It's Friday! Why hasn't he asked me to prom?_ I was really jumpy and jittery on the walk to my house, Peeta came with.

"So, Katniss." He leaned against my door, I looked at him. "You want to go to dance with this hunk of hot stuff." He was joking but it was true!

"Oh and you're so humble too." I play along. I lightly punch his shoulder. Hi grabs my arm and gently pins me to the wall.

"I still need an answer." He said in all seriousness, his lips were just inches from mine. I resisted the urge to pull him in.

"Yes." I barely breathe, but a wide grin breaks out on his face.

He kisses my cheek and tells me he'll pick me up at 6:00 on Saturday (the day of the dance). I could hardly contain my excitement as I walked into the house. About twenty minutes later I heard a car horn and I ran outside to hop into Annie's car.

"Alright let's go!" Annie shouted as we rode off in her convertible. "Let's get REALLY pretty dresses!" she squeals.

"Maybe we can be matching." Madge says, Annie and I laugh at the thought.

**. . .**

In the store we were trying on dresses and comparing dates, I told them about Peeta asking me and they giggled for a few minutes.

"Here, this one might suit you well." The saleslady handed me a baby-blue dress that came down to just below my knees.

Annie had picked a sea green dress, to match her and Finnick's eyes. Madge chose a soft pink dress. Annie's came down to her ankles, it clung to all the right places. Madge's was tight and clung everywhere.

The blue dress I tried on was as tight as Madge's on the top but had a grey sash – that matched my eyes – below that, it flowed freely.

_Peeta will love this dress._ I thought. Madge took a color sample from the wall and took a picture with her phone. "What're you doing?" I asked her. She told me she wanted Peeta and me to be matching so she sent the color to Peeta. I rolled my eyes, it was all about matching with her.

We all left, quite happy with our dress choices, it was well after eight so my mom would be home. Annie drove us home and now all I had to do was wait. Wait for my blonde haired, blue eyed beauty to come get me.


	6. Prom night

**An: Thank you LornaMellark for being just about the most enthusiastic person evar! Lol! But yeah, here it is! THE ENTIRE PROM IN ONE CHAPTER! LET'S DO THIS! (And thank you to those of you who read my story "Together we run") ****WARNING: SPOILERS FOR "FOLLOW IN THE SHADOWS" :3 lol RED!**

Chapter 6: Prom night

I was sitting in my living room with my head resting on my hand. I had my hair down and curled for the occasion. It was 5:59 and knowing Peeta he'd knock on the door the second the clock changed…Yep! There it is! He's knocking at the door as soon as the clock changes. I run to the door and throw it open, he's wearing a black suit but his tie is the same color as my dress and his shirt is the color of the sash. He's holding a corsage of primroses.

"Peeta!" I practically scream as I throw myself into his arms, he chuckles and hugs me back.

"I brought you this." He says as he hands me the corsage. "I hope you like it." He bites his lip and his nose scrunches, he does that when he's nervous.

"Oh wow!" I take it from him and fasten it to my wrist. "I love it!" he smiles widely and my mom comes in with a camera.

"Alright you two! Picture time!" she says "Hello Peeta, I'm Ms. Everdeen." They shake hands, I'd totally forgot to introduce the two of them! Oops!

"Hello Ms. Everdeen." Peeta says politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." We start taking many pictures, my mom went camera crazy!

We climbed into Peeta's blue truck and we were off. I was so excited for this! I know how so totally wak that is (as Madge would say) seeing as I really hated this event only a week ago…but now I had Peeta.

I turn to him, he has one hand on the steering wheel and on hand casually sticking out the window. He looked so sexy! Just as that thought crossed my mind, he ran his hand through those golden locks, EEEEEY! "So…how long have you had your license?" I try to make small talk without giving away my thoughts.

"About a month ago, but I've had my permit since I was fifteen." He grinned, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Cool…you're a good driver." Madge would laugh at my attempts to flirt.

He chuckles and we sit in silence for a moment before he speaks. "Alright, I want to know about you…what's your favorite color?" he asks.

"Forest green…yours?" It was the same color as my bedroom walls and I'd alwas felt so relaxed with them surrounding me.

"Orange." I stare at him in disbelief. _Orange? Yuck!_ "Not the usual orange…a soft, sunset orange." He explains, that was insanely deep…for a guy.

We start talking about siblings; his older brothers are named Rye and Brandly, he doesn't look to happy when I start laughing hysterically at this.

"…And that stupid cat hates me!" We were talking about buttercup, Prim's evil cat.

"Well you did try to drown him!" he chuckles. I shake my head and laugh.

"He deserved it!" we pull up to a fancy restaurant. "Oh? And what's this?"

He blushes "Well, the dance starts at eight…" he admits. "…and I figured you'd want to show off your hot date, I know I do!" I roll my eyes and smile.

Inside was a big table with a ton of kids from school. All of Peeta and my friends were at the table, along with their dates. Peeta's hand was on my hip and mine was on his shoulder.

"Yo Peet! Nice girl!" Came from somewhere in his side of friends.

"Hey Y'all!" Morgan was a girl from neighborhood ten, she had a date with one of Peeta's friends **(An: I had to! Nickel and Penny are in here too. If you don't get the reference than Tsk Tsk! Read my other stories and you will!)**.

We sat down and the talking began, all of Peeta's friends came over to congratulate him and discreetly hit on me. Even Morgan's date, she didn't look very happy.

After dinner we all take a ton of pictures then head to the dance.

We arrive and there are people flooding into the gym doors, it's a whirr of girls, boys and colors. I start to get nervous, Peeta looks over. "Hey, you're beautiful." He says squeezing my hand and pushing hair out of my face. I nod, gulp and then get out of the car. Peeta holds my hand all the way to the doors. We hand the girl at the doors our tickets and we enter the dance. There were strings of lanterns hung from the support bars on the ceiling, the lights were dimmed low and the decorations made you feel like you were alone, in a garden.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp, taking it all in. Peeta looks at me and smiles.

"Not as beautiful as you." This makes me blush and giggle.

"KITTY KAT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Madge screams from behind us, Peeta chuckles and we walk over to sit down at a table. The table had green paper covering it and flower petals strewn across it.

"You know, if these tables were more comfortable, they'd be a great place to make out on." Gale says to Madge, her cheeks flush then fill with bright red as he whispers something in her ear. _Senior boys_ I think.

I look around to see Finnick and Annie slow dancing…very intimately… Penny is yelling at Nickel about something (they're a cute couple when she's not mad at him). Cato and Clove are holding hands in the corner, Glimmer is prodding at Marvel for attention, he's dancing with a girl we call Foxface.

Peeta's grip on my hand tightens; I follow his gaze to see Sage stomping over. "Hey Peeta bread!" she says, smiling at him and flashing a glare at me. "Why didn't you return any of my calls?" she playfully hits his arm with her purse.

"Because there were over fifty of them." Peeta replies, I snort at this, which earns me another glare.

"Still! Silly willy!" wow, she's worse at flirting than I am!

"My name is Peeta…not Willy" he says, not amused.

She scrambles for a bit "Peeta…Fajita?"**(An: ilovetheMellarks reference)** I laugh at the stupidity of this. She walk away and our friends start to get up to dance.

"Come on Dylan!" Peeta's friend Ivy tows a boy with shaggy black hair to the dance-floor. Gale and Madge are nowhere to be seen…EW! And Peeta leads me over to where Finn and Annie are dancing; we start to dance beside them.

"Hey Kitty Kat!" Annie whispers over to me. Finnick pulls her in and gives her a long kiss before smirking at Peeta. Peeta looks down and blushes. _I wonder if he'll do that to me…_ I thought. Sadly no, but we were dancing really closely. My breasts were pushed up against his chest, neither of us minded when my hip brushed his occasionally.

Finally he looked at me and smirked "You wanna get out of here?" It was almost midnight so I nodded. We said bye to everyone and got in his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he just grinned and kept driving. We ended up on a little dirt road the lead to the creek. He stopped and helped me out. "What are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

"I was thinking we could do some star-gazing." He blushed and hopped into the back of the blue truck. He offered me his hand, I took it and he helped me up.

We were lying on our backs, my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulder when he spoke. "This night couldn't possibly get any better…ever." He was smiling at the stars; I sat up to look at him.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Mellark?" I asked playfully. His eyebrow cocked upward and he looked at me, confused. I figured I had nothing to lose. I put my hand on his chest and leaned down to kiss him. I gently pushed my lips onto his, a hunger flamed inside my stomach, he sat up and I deepened the kiss.

He pulled away "I think you proved your point…and won that challenge." He smiled before going back in to kiss me again.

_Best night EVER!_

**(An: YAY! FIRST KISS! And the story is not complete! MUAHAHA!)**


	7. A thing

**An: sorry about not updating yesterday, cut my esophagus and slept all day :/ yeah…sorry if this chapter is short and uneventful!**

Chapter 7: a thing

"So are you two a…thing now?" Madge asked excitedly as we walked to class on Monday.

"About as much of a thing as you and Gale." I scoff her face turns bright red. "Except less…promiscuous." I tease, her face is making me laugh now.

"We're not promiscuous…just…active!" she's trying to cover for herself, but Gale isn't helping when he comes over and smacks her ass. "EEP!" she screams in surprise.

"Hey sexy thing!" Gale is really in her face now…I quickly walk away and leave the two of them alone.

I sit in class, next to Peeta. "Hey Katniss…are you okay? You look really freaked out." He looks worried and scared.

"Yeah…yeah, just you know…saw my two best friends practically having sex in the hall…scarred for life!" I reply, his face lightens up and he laughs.

"Well in that case, I feel bad for you." He doesn't, he can't even keep a straight face. Madge walks in the room and sits down, she looks a bit flustered. "Should I tell her or you?" he whispers to me as I notice that she re-buttoned her shirt incorrectly.

"Hey…uh Madge?" I say, resisting a laugh. She smiles at me. "You…uh…re-buttoned your shirt wrong." Peeta and I snicker as she looks down in horror and excuses herself to the bathroom to fix it.

After a few minutes of class, Madge came back and did her class work silently, still embarrassed. "Hey, so I hear you guys are like…a thing." The way the voice behind us says 'a thing' isn't even trying to hide the disgust.

"Actually Sage," I turn around to look at her. "Yeah!" Peeta bite his lip, blushes then nods.

"Ugh, come on Peeta! You could do WAY better than her!" she complains, flipping her hair.

Peeta sighs. "And who do you think would be WAY better than her." He mimics her voice; she doesn't even seem to notice.

"Moi!" **(An: Moi = me in French…just so ya know.) **She points to herself and her golden curls bounce up and down in an annoying fashion. "Even your mom agrees." I'm glaring at her hand, it's now on Peeta's arm and he squirms under her touch.

"I don't care what my mom says." He says to her and yanks his arm away. He turns around and I follow.

**. . .**

After school, Gale went to Madge's house…DOUBLE EW! And Peeta came over to my house, but Prim and Rory were also coming over so not ew! We sat on the couch, watching TV, Prim and Rory lie on their stomachs, on the ground. Peeta's arm was around me…where it belonged. I always felt whole when Peeta was around…and empty when he wasn't. I looked down to see Prim and Rory holding hands, it was adorable! I left it alone but I saw Peeta smirking at them, I just cuddled up closer to him and he gladly accepted it.

_I wonder how long he's liked me…_ I thought as we watched the way over-used footage of the drug raid in neighborhood 13 before it went back to our regular program.

**(An: sorry! I just got horrible writers block! I promise that it will be more eventful tomorrow!)**


	8. fan girl's jealousy

**An: Alright sorry about not updating for a while, crappy computer! Lol but anyways: I recommend you guys check out "Panem's best - EP" on itunes, I really like winterspringspro and their work and I'd like to say I freaking love this album.**

**Just a little fact: I cry when I hear "safe & sound" when I think of Katniss singing it to Prim (I'm Katniss's age and my little sis is 12) but when I imagine Peeta singing it to Katniss I cry less.**

Chapter 8: fan girl's jealousy

Peeta and I were having a very nice dinner at a fancy restaurant in the Capitol when Sage and Petri waltzed in.

"Oh hey we didn't know _you _guys would be here." She snickered and glared at me.

Peeta sighed. "Well it was nice seeing you, if you don't mind we'd like to eat in peace." He says, she looks a little rejection but motor-mouth never stops.

"Oh don't be silly! Can we sit with you?" she didn't even wait for an answer before sliding next to Peeta, Petri sat next to me and looked at the table awkwardly. Peeta scooted up against the wall of the booth, she just slid closer.

We sat with Sage trying to flirt with Peeta and him turning her down repeatedly. Petri never even looked up. "Sage." I say nicely, she glares at me like _I'm_ the one interrupting _her_ date. "As you can see…Peeta and I are on a date and we'd like to be left alone." She laughs, I stiffen when I see her hand go under the table and Peeta's eyes widen.

"Oh Katniss, I could say the same to you!" she giggles and I realize she's moving her hand along his thigh, he looks like a child about to be murdered in some sick game where only one person lives.

"Haha, except you can't! Because you and Peeta are not on a date!" I say, she grins evilly and Peeta's face skews as her hand moves farther up. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I yell. I make my way out of the booth and pull her out of her seat and onto the ground. "TRY TO PULL ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN AND I WILL CUT YOU!" everyone is staring at us, my finger is in her face and she's trembling.

"Katniss…let's go…please." Peeta begs, I grab his arm and storm out of the restaurant. "God I hate her." He mumbles as we make our way back to my house.

"You're telling me! What's her deal anyways?" I ask. His face pales.

"She's the Grocers daughter and my mom and her dad promised each other we'd get married." He says quietly. I turn to him and cup his face in my hands.

"No one's getting married to my man." I say before kissing him. He pulls me closer, but we break the kiss to continue walking. He's grinning like a fool. "What?" I ask him.

"You called me 'your man'." He explains.

"Well you're not my woman." I joke. He chuckles and we walk the rest of the way in silence, holding hands.

**. . .**

At school the next day Sage had a bruise on her face. "Did you do that?" Madge asked quietly, I nodded and she high-fived me. "I hate that whore!" she's still whispering.

"Well she went where no one but me should go." I say curtly. Madge's face flushes and her jaw flies open.

"Are you kidding me? Did he let her?" her voice is raising and her eyes are full of rage.

"He looked so scared." I smile at her.

"You were there?" she's almost screaming so I shush her.

"Peeta and I were on a date and she came in and sat next to him." I quietly explain. "She just starts feeling him up." Even saying it makes me want to smack her silly.

"It was emotionally scarring." Peeta says, coming up behind me. I take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Do you want me to kill her? I will! I'll order a hit on her! Heck I can have Gale shoot her." She's bobbing her head enthusiastically.

"No offence to Gale…but I'm a WAY better shot than him!" I point out, Madge pouts.

Annie comes running up to us with a magazine. "All of you need to see this!" she turns the magazine around for us to see. On the cover was Finnick, posing shirtless with a net and trident. "Isn't he hot? He's like a sea god!" Annie gushes. "My sea god!" she hugs the magazine before kissing it repeatedly. We all knew Finn was a model but we never expected him to be on the cover of 'Capitol Beauties' that was a really big magazine. Finnick walks up to her and holds her hips close to him. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles.

"All you guys are way to promiscuous." I tell them. Madge, Finnick and Annie look at me with quizzical looks on their faces.

"So you and Peeta haven't…" I felt my face fill with blood as Annie asks this. Madge looks shocked and Finnick is shaking his head at Peeta, who's blushing really hard.

"EW! I mean…Peeta's not ew but…that is ew!" I'm almost screaming. Madge grabs my shoulder.

"Katniss…you're a sophomore…its time." She tells me dramatically. I stick my fingers in my ears

"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU" it's childish I know but it gets the job done. I can see her mouthing words at me and Peeta chuckling at me screaming. Finnick and Annie are looking at the magazine.

"KATNISS!" Madge rips my hands out of me ears. "What're you scared of? It's easy!" My eye twitches.

"You and Gale have your way of doing things, I have mine." I say. She shakes her head at me, she still has grip of my wrists.

"Have you thought about Peeta?" she sighs…oh god!

"N-no! really! I'm fine! I like Katniss's way!" he says, slowly backing away from Madge.

"No! you're a guy and all guys have wants and needs! I'll get her to open up for you Peeta." She winks and his face goes back to bright red. She walks away and Finnick comes up to us.

"It's okay Annie and I waited until this year." That was actually not very surprising, Annie seemed so innocent and Finnick always seemed like he would wait for her forever. I nod and he walks away. I go to class without risking a peek at Peeta.

_Talk about embarrassing!_


	9. Summer's near

**An: If anyone would like to enter my SYOT…feel more than welcome!**

**.net/s/8123241/1/101st_hunger_games_SYOT_OPEN**

**Please enter, I lack like a ton of tributes.**

Chapter 9: Awkward events

Madge and Annie decided to come over to my house to train me to be good at sex…I protested but they're persistent.

"Ew, you guys…really? I won't ever need it! I don't want to have kids." They look at each other.

"Too bad, Peeta has always wanted kids." They brought Delly too…joy!

They demonstrated…stuff…remind me to burn all my pillows! Peeta came over after they left, I had texted him to do so.

"Hey kitty kat." He said, coming up from behind me and resting his head in the crook of my neck. His hands were resting on my waist.

"Hey Peeta." I say. He immediately notices I'm deep in thought and turns me around.

"What's wrong?" he cups my face in his hands.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just thinking…" he doesn't buy it. "Madge, Annie and Delly came over today." His hands drop and he bites his lip. "It was insanely awkward." He lets me continue. "I just hope you understand that I'm not ready and I really want to wait." He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"I completely understand and I'll respect your wishes." He says. I mumble thanks into his chest. We stand there for a few moments before sitting on the couch to watch TV in comfortable silence. I'm cuddled against his arm.

**(An: Suzzane Collins ruined my expectation for boys XD the guys in my school look like complete jerks compared to Peeta!)**

Prim and Rory came over, they were holding hands.

"Hey Rory!" I yell from the living room. He drops her hand and his face flushes. "If you hurt her…I'll kill you while you sleep." He nods and they go into the kitchen to do homework. Peeta laughs "What?" I playfully push him.

"That's exactly what Gale said to me!" I had never imagined Gale and Peeta having a conversation, even if it was about me. I always thought of them in separate worlds. "And I told him I'd never, ever even dream of it." He kisses me on the forehead and we go back to watching TV.

I can hear Prim's giggles from where we sit, along with Rory laughing occasionally.

"Ah, young love." Peeta sighs. "I remember the feeling." I eye him suspiciously.

"I don't remember you dating at their age." I recall he's never really dated.

"That's because she didn't like me back, and I've known love since I was five." He says nonchalantly.

"What? How?" I ask him, kind of hurt.

"I've been in love with the same girl since the first day of school." I feel my face fall. "I just never thought I'd be telling her this in her living room." He adds. I snuggle closer to him and he strokes my hair.

**. . .**

The next day at school I get Madge, Delly and Annie to stop bugging me on the extremely embarrassing subject.

"So…what are you guys going to do for summer?" I had forgotten, we had a little over a month until summer break started.

"I don't know." I reply simply. They seem a little off-put by my answer.

"Maybe we can take a trip…like a vacation out of Panem." Madge suggests. I actually really love this idea so I nod enthusiastically. Annie and Delly agree as well.

"Where would we go?" Annie asks we talk about locations until the boys come up to us.

"What're you girls so hard at work on?" Finnick asks. Gale embraces Madge and Peeta takes my hand.

"Over summer we're planning a vacation." Annie tells the three.

"What about New-Port?" Peeta asks. "It's beautiful this time of year." Everyone agreed, it was full of sandy beaches and palm trees, perfect for a teenage get-away.

"So…" Gale smirks at Madge. "What's the room situation going to be like?" he asks, his hand dangerously inching farther down her back as he speaks. Finnick raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well you two aren't sharing a room! I don't want to be kept up all night with moaning and screaming." Finnick just knows how to make everyone guilty about their lust. Madge blushes and Gale's hand jerks back to his side. "I trust bread boy and fire girl to share a room." People have taken to calling me 'fire girl' or 'girl on fire' ever since I accidently caught my braid on fire in chemistry about a week ago. "I know they'll be good, and I trust myself with Annie…so Madge and Delly will share a room while Gale will either get his own or Delly can bring a boy to bunk with him." Delly says she has no boys in mind so Gale gets his own room.

"Oh joy!" Gale's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Annie starts planning sightseeing and beach trips while I step aside to call my mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Oh Katniss, what's wrong?" she always assumes the worst.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if over the summer I could go on vacation." I say. There's a pause.

"With who?" she sounds suspicious.

"Madge, Delly, Annie, Finnick, Gale and Peeta." I say confidently. She can trust me if there will be other people other than Peeta.

"Oh, Okay…sure, I'll call Madge's dad." She says. I have Madge call her dad then I hang up.

"It's all set!" Madge squeals in excitement.

I can only hope the next month goes by fast enough for my head not to explode from me being impatient. "Well summer better come quick." I say, squeezing Peeta's hand. He smiles down at me.


	10. Newport trip

**An: Okay I'm just going to skip to summer because I'm impatient and that really doesn't shorten the story at all. And idk if there actually is life outside of Panem…all I know is that for this plot to work I'm going to pretend.**

Chapter 10: New-Port trip

"Are you all packed?" my mom asked from downstairs.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Good, because Madge, Delly and Annie are here." She said, they were early. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Come on!" Annie squealed. I said bye to my mom and Prim before running out the door with the other girls. The boys were taking Finnick's car while the girls were in Annie's convertible.

"Let's get this party started!" Madge screamed as we started the long drive to New-Port. Annie blasted the radio as we all sang along. What seemed like minutes was actually hours. Delly had fallen asleep so we were singing along to the radio less loudly.

"Alright we're here." Annie said as she pulled into a luxurious hotel. It had palm trees sprouting out all around it and it was right next to the beach. The sun had fallen out of the sky and the full-moon was out. We unloaded our stuff into the lobby.

"Your room is room 320." The lady at the front desk handed me a key, the boys were apparently already here but asleep.

"Oh yay! Mine is 321! Right across the hall!" Madge said right after she got hers. We were all going to have rooms close to each other.

I walk up to my room and slide the key in. The little light above the handle turns green and I open the door. The shower is on, I'm guessing Peeta is in there so I throw my bag on the one bed and change into pajamas. Right after I put away my luggage the shower goes off. I sit on the bed as a dripping wet Peeta comes out in nothing but a towel round his waist.

"Oh! Katniss! I didn't know you girls got here already." He says awkwardly as he blushes. My eyes wander to his abs and muscle covered arms. He sees me checking him out and smirks. "You like what you see?"

"Shut up and put on some clothes." I mumble before throwing a pillow that hits him in the face. He laughs before gathering some pajamas and going to the bathroom. Truthfully, I kind of want him to come back so I can admire him more. He comes back out in sweat pants but he made a point of not putting his shirt on. He climbs into the bed next to me before playfully pulling me onto his lap.

"I forget, how long do I get this beautiful girl in my arms every night?" he raises his eyebrows when he asks. I run my fingers along the line of his jaw.

"Oh, just about a month." We had planned this trip to take up half the summer. He frowns a little.

"Only a month?" I laugh at his puppy eyes before giving into kissing him.

We lay in each other's arms for a few minutes before a scream erupts from across the hall. We bolt up and run into the hall to see Delly beating Gale with her purse.

"I'm sorry!" he wailed. Peeta grabbed Delly off of him and I stood him up.

"What'd you do Gale?" I ask him, slightly annoyed.

"He snuck in our room!" Delly yells, I see Madge laughing in their door-way.

After we get this whole mess sorted out we send Gale back to his room and I crawl back in bed. Peeta follows and wraps his arms around me. We fall asleep like this.

**. . .**

I wake up to Peeta pulling on a shirt; he has different pants on so I'm guessing he just finished getting dressed. "What would have happened if I woke up a minute earlier?" I joke. He turns around and smirks.

"Well I wouldn't have cared!"He bends over me smiling. I pull him in for a kiss. "We have to go; Annie has us going to the beach in a few minutes." He says, standing up again. I pout before grabbing my bikini, a t-shirt and shorts, and run to the bathroom.

When I exit Annie and Finnick have gathered everyone into our room. "Okay! We're ready! Time to go!" Annie says while ushering everyone out. I barely have time to slip on my flip-flops.

We find ourselves sitting on the beach, the girls are sun-tanning, Peeta and Gale are playing Frisbee while Finnick and Annie are swimming. Peeta and Gale finish their game and come over to us.

"Looking sexy." Gale say to Madge as he places her on his lap. Peeta picks me up bridal style and starts walking toward the water with me flailing and screaming in his arms.

"Peeta!" I scream as he throws me in the water. "I'm going to get you!" I say when I re-surface. He laughs so I tackle him and we wrestle in the shallow water for a bit. He ends up pinning me under him and kissing my neck while I scream at him. Madge, Delly and Annie are on shore laughing their butts off while Gale and Finnick cheer Peeta on. Peeta decides to pick me up again, I pout as he puts me back on my towel. "I'm going to get you for that!" I tell him. He laughs.

"Just when do you plan on doing that?" He says smugly.

"In your sleep." I mumble. He smirks before kissing me and walking over to Gale and Finnick. I'm left pouting on my towel, mumbling profanities.


	11. Beach days

**An: Okay sooooo many people loved the last chapter so I'll try to make this one good too.**

**ALSO: I want to know whether I should hold an art contest of "Draw your favorite scene from any of my stories to win something I haven't thought of yet" XD**

Chapter 11: Beach days

We spent most days of the first week on the beach, sun tanning and playing games under the heat of the sun. But this particular day I was curled against Peeta under an umbrella, I noticed someone was missing.

"Guys…where's Delly?" I asked the other two couples. People shrugged and mumbled 'I don't know's before I spotted her. She was twenty or thirty feet away…twirling her hair and talking to a boy. "Found her." I mutter in amusement. The boy had shaggy, pale blonde hair and I think hazel eyes. He looked strong according to his abs and Pecs, he seemed to be flirting right back.

She was giggling about something, I couldn't hear them but she reached out to stroke his arm while he flexed. "Who's that?" Annie asks, peering over her sun glasses.

"He's hot!" Madge chimes in. Finnick and Gale look ready to pound his face in.

"Get some Delly!" I cup my hands around my mouth so my scream goes farther. Without even turning around she flips us off then returns to flirting, we're laughing so hard my sides hurt. "Madge, you might have to spend the night in someone else's room tonight!" That only sends her into more laughter.

"Mine?" Gale looks up hopefully.

"NO!" Annie, Finnick, Peeta and I say in unison. His face drops.

The rest of the day consisted of us talking and hanging out on the beach, Delly ended up going for ice-cream with her mystery cutie. Finally she brought him over to introduce to us.

"Okay, so this is Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Annie and Finnick." She points out each one of us. "Guys, this is Camas." **(An: Camas is pronounced Kay-mas)** We all greet him and he settles in to where the guys are, they seem to get along well.

"He's sooooo dreamy! Where'd you get him?" Annie asks, I don't know what she's talking about, Finnick is hotter than Camas. I see Finnick's eyes widen as he over hears her say this, now all the guys are eavesdropping.

"She's right! Where can I find one?" Madge joins in, Gale is annoyed now.

"We met when he bumped into me while running and we've been flirting ever since." Delly explains.

"Eh, He's okay I guess…Peeta's dreamier." I point out; none of them agree but Peeta looks satisfied, I know I won't be in trouble when we get back to the hotel.

**. . .**

"So…I'm dreamier than Mr. Hot pants?" Peeta asks as we sit on the bed watching TV.

"Okay, first… yes! Second…Mr. hot pants?" he laughs at the nickname and leans back, smiling. I curl up to his chest and he wraps his arm around me.

"Good to know." He kisses the top of my head before shutting off the TV and we crawl under the covers.

**. . .**

Camas had gone home that night but promised to hang out with us the next day. And as promised he did show up at Delly and Madge's door. Annie had just finished making her rounds of getting everyone up.

"What's on the schedule today Captain Annie?" Finn asked her, she smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Today we're heading out to check out some landmarks!" She squeals in excitement. Gale groans in protest but Madge smacks his arm scoldingly. "It's going to be SO fun!" Annie continues.

We go to a super old building followed by museums; we end at a five-star restaurant.

"Mmm! This is so good!" Finnick said with a full mouth, Annie giggled and scolded him for his horrid table manners.

"How'd you find this place?" Peeta asks her.

"Camas suggested it actually!" She replies, Camas smiles.

"My dad's an employee here." He explains. The restaurant is amazingly fancy. Its lights are set dim and it has a rustic, home feeling. It gives off the vibe of 'cabin in the woods', I really like it.

"Oh just wait until you see what's tomorrow!" Annie says excitedly, we all give her questioning looks. She leans in like she's going to whisper but ends up screaming "OKAY YOU GOT ME! WE'RE GOING TO A V.I.P. PARTY!" I cringe and cover my ears, she looks pleased but everyone else looks annoyed at her volume.

"That should be fun!" Delly tries to lighten the mood.

"That's because it will be! Oh and I got us some fake I.D's…" She holds up a pile of little cards and passes them out.

"Annie…we're sixteen." Peeta says hesitantly, she laughs and calls him a goody-two-shoes. He looks at me in distain. I shrug but he still looks hesitant.

I guess we'll just have to see if this works or not…


	12. VIP

**EY! YOU! YES YOU! IF YOU LIKE FANNIE (Finnick X Annie) YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT "ON THE RUN" BY PatnissEverlark123! THANK YOUUUUUU!**

Chapter 12: V.I.P.

"Madge! I really don't feel comfortable wearing this!" I complain as we walk out of the hotel, he has me in a tube top and booty-shorts.

"Oh suck it up, you look hot!" her outfit isn't much better…

We get in Annie's car and head on our way, the guys will be meeting us there. We pull up to a club; you can hear the bass from out here. As we get to the door the bouncer looks us up then down before opening the gate for us. When we enter the music feels like it's blowing out my ears, Madge walks over to a V.I.P. section and tells the bouncer there Annie's name, he lets us through

"Nice Annie!" Madge says when we enter the quieter room; it's dimly lit and has a bar along with several couches. The boys are spread across a few of the couches making a 'U' shape. We sit down with them.

"Nice place huh?" Finnick asks, the girls nod in agreement. I huddle closer to Peeta, this place isn't exactly my scene.

"Nice outfit." Peeta says, choking back a laugh. I glare at him and he lets it out. Madge glares at him too while I notice Gale eyeing her legs.

Annie and Madge get Delly and me to dance on the dance floor when I see a guy eyeing me from the bar. When we sit back down the guys go to get us drinks, the man comes over.

"Hello, my name is Dexter. Mind if I buy you a drink?" he asks, he looks about twenty or so, he has light brown hair, blue eyes and blood red lips.

"Oh, my boyfriend is getting me a drink but thanks…Dexter." He looks rejected but apologizes politely before leaving. I look over to see Madge staring at me in shock. "What?"

"You just rejected Dexter Snow! His dad will make your life a living hell!" she's practically screaming.

"Well, sorry! He seemed nice enough for that not to happen, and…who's his dad?" I realize I don't even know why Dexter Snow is so important.

"Cornelius Snow…President Snow!" _...oh…Well_ _that sucks…_

I shrug and the boys come back with fruity drinks, the kinds with the little umbrellas. We have a pretty nice time, dancing and drinking –thanks to our fake I.D.'s. We finally leave the club at about one in the morning. Peeta and I – being tipsy…well, not tipsy…drunk – decide it would be fun to go make-out in the ally.

"Well I didn't expect to see you out here." The voice snaps my brain out of the drunken haze. "I don't believe I ever got your name either." I turn to see Dexter leaning against the wall, twirling a rose between his fingers.

"Katniss…Katniss Everdeen." I reply, Peeta is eyeing him closely.

"Beautiful name…fits you." He never looks up from the rose.

"And who are you?" Peeta asks defensivly. Now Dexter looks up.

"Dexter Snow." Peeta ushers me out of the ally, away from Dexter and into Annie's car.

"What was that about?" Annie asks, Peeta gives me a kiss before going to Finnick's car with the other guys. I shrug but I can't even remember the question, I can still see Dexter in the ally, twirling the rose.

**. . .**

When we get back to the hotel I slump onto the bed and curl up into a ball. My phone buzzes but I'm too afraid to look at it. Peeta notices and picks it up, a mess of emotions crosses his face.

"Did you give this guy your number?" I shake my head. "Then how did he get it?" I shrug. This is too much! "UGH! I swear! I think he's stalking you." I don't reply to this one. Peeta snuggles up against me on the bed and strokes my hair. "It's going to be okay." His touch soothes me enough that I uncurl and cuddle next to him. We fall asleep at two in the morning.

It seems I have a stalker, and have no clue how to get rid of him.

**AN: Sorry it's short, this story is kind of like blanking out for me and I'm in desperate need of ideas! YOU, THE CHOSEN ONE, ONLY YOU CAN HELP!**


	13. Unlucky number

**An: Just because it's chapter 13 (a VEEEERY unlucky number) I have a special plot twist planned!**

**Plot idea (tweaked a bit) provided by: Peeta Is Life (I agree with your penname XD)**

**And I'm thinking about changing the name from 'Prom Night' to something more suitable for these later chapters.**

Chapter 13: Unlucky number

I was walking around the little park outside of the hotel. I had to clear my mind. _What just happened? What's going to happen?_ I was worried for everyone's safety. If Dexter's dad really would make my life a living hell…he'd separate Peeta and me.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear anyone come up from behind me, I didn't even notice them until there was I needle poking into my arm and the world was turning black.

**. . .**

"Hello Katniss." I awake to a familiar voice, but it's not the one I wanted to hear. I look over just in time to dodge him trying to caress my face. His smile falls. "I'm not going to hurt you." He's silently pleading me to just give in.

"Where am I? What did you do?" I look around to see a lavishly decorated room, like something straight out of the…Capitol…The big windows answer my question, they overlook the entire city of Panem. "We're not in New-Port are we…" He shakes his head. Now no one will ever find me!

"Presidential estate." He says proudly. "Highest security possible." That last part was no-doubt added so I wouldn't try to escape. I hear a sliding door open and close.

"The president is here to see you, Sir." A peace-keeper says. Dexter nods once and a tall, white-haired man enters.

"Hello father." Dexter greets him. The man looks at me and smiles.

"Ah, so this is the bride-to-be." He's looking straight at me; his eyes remind me of a snake's. _Wait…BRIDE?_ "She's very pretty." He turns to his son and engages is a small conversation before leaving, but not without a disturbing smile at me.

"BRIDE?" I scream at Dexter after his father left. He nods, that's when I feel the weight on my finger. I look down to see a VERY big diamond resting atop a golden ring. My heart drops at the sight of it. "W-when's the w-wedding?" I stutter weakly, I can feel my whole world toppling down around me.

"Next Thursday." Daxter replies, he then gets up and leaves.

_One week…One week until I'm married to Dexter Snow, not by choice…_

I take the ring off my finger and throw it at the wall as hard as I can; It makes a pretty big dent in the wall and a loud 'THUD'. I curl my knees into my chest because I can't contain my sobs any longer. As the tears are rolling down my face I replay memories of Peeta. _Peeta…_All I can do is hope and pray that someone will find me before I am condemned to this horrible fate.

**~Peeta~**

"Katniss?" I'm calling for her in the park she said she was going to be in. "Katniss, where are you?" I guess she must have just gone back to the hotel.

When I get back to the hotel I see Madge feverishly typing on her phone. She look up and sees me.

"Oh thank god! Do you know where Katniss is? Her phone is off." I shake my head and her brow furrows. "Katniss never turns her phone off!" That is true.

"Maybe it died?" I suggest, she shakes her head.

"No way, have you seen that thing? That dinosaur can live for years without being charged." That was also true, the more we ruled out the more worried we got. "We can't send in an amber alert until she's been missing for twenty-four hours." Wow, that was a bit extreme.

"I'm sure she's just sleeping in the room." I reassure her. With that I open my door and find the room empty. "…or not." Madge starts freaking out.

"Oh my god! What could have happened? Maybe she was kidnapped! OH MY GOD SHE COULD BE DEAD!" Gale hands her a paper bag and she breathes into it. My heart feels like it just withered up and died.

"Madge! You're freaking Peeta out!" Gale scolds, but now Madge is crying and I find myself using the wall for support.

"She can't be…d-dead…" Was all I could manage to say. Everyone was in our room now, either trying to calm someone down or being calmed.

"She isn't Peeta, she's probably just taking a walk. She needed some air." Annie is patting my back and Finnick is awkwardly trying to calm me down.

The T.V. flashes on and we all look at it.

"_Special announcement from the President of North-America."_

"Snow…" Annie breathes beside me.

"_The President's son, Dexter Snow is getting married."_

"What? How?" Finnick is in shock.

"_The bride you ask? A girl our sources have identified as Miss Katniss Everdeen."_

The world plummets from beneath me, the floor catches me.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream, I'm covering my ears because I don't want to hear any more of it. She ditched me to go with that guy from the club! I can't believe it! The person on T.V. keeps talking but I don't listen. Everyone files out of the room to leave me alone; I turn off the T.V. and curl up on the bed. I can feel myself crying and my heart breaking.

_This can't be happening!_ I keep trying to tell myself that, but I know it is.

**. . .**

That night everyone had decided we were leaving tomorrow instead of staying for another three weeks like planned. I slowly packed up my stuff, being careful not to touch any of hers.

"Ready to go?" Gale asked with a sad look on his face. I nodded. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

**From Katniss 3:**

**Forced.**

It was from her…I didn't want to even think about what that meant. Gale saw the text and his eyes widened, he grabbed my shoulders.

"Forced marriage!" he shouts, he's smiling and I know why. We have to find her. We have to save her.

**(An: alright! How'd you guys like that? Cool huh? XD)**

**CONTEST ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT!**


	14. truth be told

**(An: I know, I know, some of you don't like the twist. But I promise you that nothing bad will happen seeing as I love Everlark!) Oh and there is some interesting character development in this chapter.**

Chapter 14: truth be told

**~Peeta~**

"Fishcakes to Tech. Please come in Tech." Finnick said into a walkie-talkie.

We had devised a plan to rescue Katniss, seeing as she had to be in the presidential estate. We were going to break in, and when I say we, I mean Finnick and me.

"Fishcakes?" I ask him. He smiles.

"I fish, you cake." I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Cake isn't a verb, Finn!" I tell him, he doesn't seem to care much.

"_This is Tech, we have your location and are disabling cameras." _The voice that comes through the walkie-talkie is one of Gale's friends, Beetee. We continue sneaking around corners for what seems like forever. _"Careful Fishcakes, you're almost there, high level security."_ Comes the voice again. Finnick looks around the corner and looks back at me.

"There's like twenty of them!" He doesn't look particularly worried about that though. "We need a plan or I'll just go kick butt?" he asks.

"Plan." It was the smart choice.

**~Dexter~**

I was pacing in my suite, Katniss was in the bedroom, probably sleeping. My dad was sitting on the couch.

"Why father?" I ask him. I had never really gotten why he'd done this.

"You need a bride." He stated while inspecting his cuticles.

"Oh, so you go kidnap the first pretty girl I try to interact with?" I'm trying not to yell, in fear I'd wake Katniss. "You think I can't get girls to go for me?" He looks up at me, he's not amused.

"It's taken you long enough to get a girlfriend Dexter, I had to do what I had to do." He's using his professional tone with me; he thinks I'm a child.

"I'm twenty-two! It's not that old! Tons of people get married in their thirties!" I wasn't ready to be married, heck, I was barely allowed out of this room.

"No son of mine will be married at thirty!" He snaps. I glare at him.

"Why don't you just let the girl go? For god's sake, she's only sixteen!" I'm now yelling, I don't care who I wake at this point.

"She's the only girl you've ever shown an interest in." now he's trying to make me think he cares, I know all his acts by now.

"She's the only girl I've spoken to!" I reply. "I'd rather her not be with me and happy than with me and miserable." I tell him, I don't even know the first thing about girls.

"Your mother stayed with me." He said. I deeply regret my next words.

"And look how that turned out, she left you because you forced her into marriage and a child! You're in no position to tell me what to do when you can't even do it yourself!" his hand hits the side of my face with a 'thwack'. He storms out of the room and I hear the bedroom door open.

"Who was that?" Katniss asks, I turn to see her rubbing her eyes.

"No one, go back to bed." She nods and closes the door. I lie on the couch and close my eyes. I was never going to try to sleep in the same bed as her that would be pushing it way too far.

**~Katniss~**

I awake to the sound of Dexter yelling.

"She's the only girl I've spoken to!" he says. "I'd rather her not be with me and happy than with me and miserable." He can't be talking about me, he kidnapped me after all.

"Your mother stayed with me." I heard the president's voice next.

"And look how that turned out, she left you because you forced her into marriage and a child! You're in no position to tell me what to do when you can't even do it yourself!" Dexter snaps, I hear a smacking sound and the sliding doors close, I go and open the door.

"Who was that?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"No one, go back to bed." He lies. I close the door and curl up on the bed. All I can think about is how much I miss Peeta. This whole situation is killing me! I don't want to be married to Dexter; I don't even want to be married at sixteen. To my relief, Dexter doesn't come in; I notice that he's been sleeping on the couch. It was nice of him to respect my personal space; he's never even tried to hug me.

I wish I was with Peeta though, no matter how chivalrous Dexter is, I still only want Peeta.

**~Peeta~**

We hear footsteps coming down the hall and we scramble into a random room. Through the window I can see the president is very angry with something, his fists are clenched and he's walking very fast.

"What do you think he's mad about?" I quietly ask Finnick.

"Wrong color of roses for the wedding probably." It was an angry joke.

Once the president had passed we crept through the hall further, timing each crossing so we wouldn't be seen. Finally we came to a double door with 'Dexter Snow's Quarters' Labeled in red on top. You didn't even need a key-card to get in, the doors opened and we stepped inside the suite. There was a spacious living room with a couch facing away from us, an expansive kitchen and a door I guessed lead into the bedroom. I tip-toed over to the door while Finnick made sure the coast was clear.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in here?" A voice comes from the couch. A young man who I've identified as Dexter sits up. "Oh, you're Peeta. Yeah, she's in there." He nods towards the bedroom door.

"Why would you just give her away like that?" Finnick asked from behind him. "Don't go in Peeta, it could be a trap." I have acknowledged that already.

"It's not, my dad kidnapped her because he just soooo wants me to have a wife." He says, he lies back on the couch. "Take her home, she hates it here." He closes his eyes and soft snoring comes from him. Finnick shrugs and opens the doors to the bedroom.

On the bed lies Katniss, she's breathing softly but her face seems like she'd having a nightmare. I pick her up and we begin to leave this horrible place, but not before we're seen.

**(lol I know it kinda sucked, I've just been busy lately)**


	15. Caught

**An: I'm not dead! I promise! Lol! I've had a really bust week and a ton of final projects were due, not to mention EVERYONE of my friends b-days was this week -_- but here's the next chaper! (plus I'm like the queen of procrastination!)**

Chapter 15: Caught

"Well this sucks." Finnick mutters under his breath. We had forgotten to be careful with the exit, so we were caught but peacekeepers. I didn't reply, I just stayed leaned against the wall. Katniss was taken back to Dexter and the wedding was tomorrow.

"_Tech to fishcakes. Fishcakes come in."_ I looked up at Finn; he still had his walkie talkie!

"We hear you tech, we've been captured." Finnick informed the device. I was impressed how well he hid it actually.

"_Damn it guys, can't you do anything right?" _Gale's annoyed voice came through. Finn laughed.

"Yes actually, just watch." Finnick replies, he gets up and goes to the small window in the door. "Well hey there." He says out the window in a seductive tone. I wonder what the hell he thinks he's doing.

"Oh. My. God! Finnick Odair! I saw your magazines, I have all your posters and have watched all your interviews!" A girl shrieked from behind the door…That's what he's doing. She stopped her ramble for a moment. "Wait…why are you locked up?" she asked. Finnick looked at me then back at her.

"My buddy here and I tried to bail his girlfriend out…" he says, she peers in the room to see me and smiles.

"He's cute! I'll let you guys go if you promise not to try to kidnap Katniss." Finnick agrees. How could he? She was the whole reason we were here! She opened the door and let us out. We were out of ear-shot by the time the walkie-talkie buzzed again.

"_Hot sauce to Fishcakes, I'm almost there."_ I looked at Finnick. Who's Hot sauce? Just as I opened my mouth to ask a familiar face rounded the corner, it wasn't happy either. "Do I really have to do everything myself?" Gale pushed past us, in the direction of Dexter's quarters, we followed him.

**~Katniss~**

I woke up in the same bed I'd woken up in the day before, and the day before that. Somehow I kept wishing I'd wake up and Peeta would have saved me. I wished against all odds that he'd break through the door at any moment.

The door creaked open and my heart leapt straight out of my chest, until Dexer's face peeked in.

"You're awake." He said in a sad tone. I nodded and he walked over to the bed to awkwardly sit on it. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I croaked out. He refused to maintain eye contact.

"Peeta came for you…" a lump rose into my throat…did they kill him? I opened my mouth to ask but all that came out was a choked cry. "They're going to be sentenced to death in a few days." He said this quietly and with a voice full of pain.

"No…" I whispered, defeated. Peeta was to die in a few days, and I couldn't do anything but mope. Hot tears streamed out of my eyes and Dexter patted my back in attempts to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Katniss…I really am." He said quietly, I stared at him in disbelief.

"How far did he get?" I asked.

"Ten feet from the east exit." He states matter-of-factly. That was depressing. "It was impressive really, he and Finnick almost had you out of the building before they were caught." Now that was more depressing. "You were almost free." He breathed, I'm more than sure that I wasn't supposed to hear it. He looked up at me, and I noticed he was crying a bit too. "You're allowed to visit him." He offered. I nodded wildly and a smile broke out on his face. "Here." He offered me his hand and pulled me off the bed and out of the room.

We walked for several minutes until we reached a long hallway filled with metal doors.

"Halt, which cell do you wish to visit?" A guard asked. Dexter pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and read the number.

"three hundred and forty two." The guard nods and leads us to a door marked '342'. I look into the little window.

"It's empty." I mumble, I glare at Dexter and the guard pushes me out of the way.

"What? This is an outrage!" he presses a button next to the cell and alarms start blaring. The lights above have turned to flashing and red.

**~Finnick~**

Peeta and I followed the frustrated Gale until the lights above us started flashing red and a booming voice yelled 'Prisoner escape' over and over.

"We've got to get out of here!" Gale yelled over the alarm. I nodded but Peeta stood his ground. "Come on Mellark! We don't have time for this!" Gale's voice was seeping agitation.

"I'm not leaving without Katniss." Peeta yelled back. Gale shook his head and ran in the direction of the exit.

"I'll stay with you Peeta." I told him. He shook his head, staring at the ground.

"Go, Annie needs you!" He said back. I started walking in the direction Gale had gone, trying not to look back at the dear friend I'd probably never see again.

I finally caught up with Gale.

"Where's Mellark?" he asked. We were outside now, headed towards the van Beetee was set up in.

"He…wanted to stay." I replied quietly. Gales face was solemn, he nodded and jumped into the van. I followed suit.

**~Peeta~**

I kept walking in the direction of Dexter's quarters until I heard a high pitched shriek from behind me. It was a different tone than the alarms. I spun around only to be tackled to the ground and my face was covered in kisses.

"Peeta!" The girl screamed. I looked into those eyes and knew I was safe.

"Katniss?"

**An: lol, next chapter shall be the escape! Oh! And I found another excuse for my late update: dealing with a B-tchy (now ex) boyfriend **


	16. Run

**An: FINAL CHAPTERS ARE CLOSING IN!**

Chapter 16: Run

~Katniss~

"_Katniss?"_

I jump into his extended arms.

"I thought you were dead." I said into his chest. He strokes my hair and takes in my scent.

"I could say the same to you." He says, pulling back. He's smiling through tears. "Come on, we got to go." He takes my hand and starts running towards the nearest exit.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask frantically. Peeta nods towards the closing door and I dive through it. Peeta barely makes it behind me.

"He left with Gale and Beetee." He pants. We just made it out of the building, the throbbing sirens can still be heard through the concrete walls. "Let's go." We run through the yard, which is empty of guards' as they all ran inside. He leads me up to a van, it's back windows are painted white and the back opens.

"Gale!" I run to him, bringing Peeta with me.

"Hey Catnip." He says into my hair, which has unraveled from its braid during the escape.

"Ey! I want some sugar too fire girl!" a voice calls from the van. I look up to see the bronze haired boy holding his arms out to me, I give him a quick hug and turn back to Peeta.

"So…what's Dexter going to do about his missing bride?" He asks as he leads me into the van.

"I don't know, he'll think of something." I reply. Inside the van are two people. The boy has curly brown hair and square glasses, his eyes are brown. The girl looks similar but her hair is a bit frizzier.

"This is Beetee." Gale says, pointing to the boy. "And this is Wiress." He points to the girl. "They're seniors too, well, freshmen in college as of next year." I had forgotten that Gale, Finnick and Annie had graduated this year. I somehow felt older than sixteen, seeing as how much I'd been through.

I sat down and leaned into Peeta, closing my eyes as the others conversed. Peeta ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my temples, forehead and the top of my head repeatedly.

"I missed you so much." Peeta whispered into my ear. I smiled at the feeling of his breath.

"I missed you too." I whisper back. He places a kiss on my neck.

"Gat a room you two!" Gale scolds as Finnick laughs.

"I should say the same about you and Madge." I say without missing a beat, Gale shuts up but Finnick roars with laughter. "And you and Annie." I playfully snap. He stops and looks at his feet, which makes Peeta chuckle.

"You guys try having your girlfriend snatched from you." Peeta jokes.

"You thought she left you!" Gale snaps at him. I look up at Peeta.

"You thought I left you?" I say. Peeta looks pained. "I would never." I take his face in my hands. "Don't you ever think I'd even think about leaving you." I kiss his nose and a smile appears on his lips as his eyes meet mine. "I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too." He grins and kisses my lips, it's a small but sweet peck.

"YUCK! Now I know what Gale meant by P.D.A. alert!" Wiress says, pretending to gag.

"It's not like you and Beetee are any worse." Gale says, smiling. She blushes and goes back to working on wiring a microchip of some sort. Beetee, who was driving the van, began to protest Gale's accusations.

We pulled up to Annie's house and got out.

"This is the only place we can be safe until we figure out if they'll looking for you or now." Finnick explains. I nod and clutch Peeta's arm as we hurry inside. In her living room are Madge, Annie and Delly, sitting in solemn silence on the couch. "We got her." Their heads snap up and I get tackled in hugs and cries.

"Oh god! I'm so happy you're safe!" Madge squealed. I hugged them all back. Peeta is by my side again, I don't think he'll ever let me out of his sight again. We all sit down, Camas coming into the living room from the kitchen. Annie turns on the T.V. then leans into Finnick while he wraps his arms around her.

"_And now for a special update from the Capitol."_ The voice from the T.V. booms. Peeta's grasp on me tightens and I cuddle closer to him. _"Dexter Snow and Miss Katniss Everdeen had a falling out and have broken up."_ The male reported scoffs. _"Looks like he's a bachelor again, ladies."_ It then shows a photo of Dexter and I fighting, which never happened.

"Well, we can stop being worried now." Gale sighs in relief and Madge smiles at me from his lap. I let out my breath and rest my head in the crook of Peeta's neck

We were together again, for good this time.

"On a lighter subject." I begin. "Where are the seniors going for college?" I ask. Gale begins talking about joining the military, Annie and Finn are going to be going to a school on the coast on their swimming scholarships, Beetee and Wiress are going to be going into digital programming. Then a voice is heard from the corner and a form emerges I didn't know was there.

"College? I'd rather join Gale in the army." A smirking girl says, her hair is ashy brown and spiked with a pixie cut, her eyes are hazel and she looks intimidating.

"Then why don't you?" Gale asks. "You'd have fun in the army…you're kind of place." The last part is a joke at her expense and she knows it.

"Oh shut it Hawthorne, you'd break down in a day, crying for your girlfriend." She glares at him and Madge avoids eye-contact.

"Ah Mason, always the charmer." Gale scoffs at her and she smacks him up-side the head. "No need to hit Jo!" He laughs and she sits down on the other side of him. She turns to me and nods.

"Johanna Mason." She says before her stony facial returns.

**An: I love Johanna and I just remembered that I totally missed her in this story! And I know that it's not a cliff hanger, I just wanted to end it there.**


	17. Summers ending

**An: Okay, the story isn't done yet…but it will be soon (don't worry I have other story ideas people might like, for example I have 'Internet meets hunger games' up…you guys would like that if you like humor…and retarded Gales…And Psychotic writers… :P)**

**Oh and Please go to my profile and vote for who you want to win my SYOT (please make an educated vote…)**

Chapter 17: Summers ending

I was sitting on my porch with Peeta on the swing my dad installed before he died.

"I can't believe summers almost over." He sighed, it had been weeks since the little 'encounter' with Dexter…and I mean 'little' sarcastically…

"I know, I wonder what school's going to be like without the seniors." I say. Peeta snorts.

"Madge will be a mess! Running mascara twenty four seven." I laugh at the image of Madge breaking down because of Gale entering the military.

"But the deployments are only, like, six months." I say, still laughing, Peeta joins in the laughter. I rest my head on his shoulder and his hand moves to my waist, we sit like this for a while, watching the sun set.

"Well," Peeta stretches out his arms and legs when the sun has gone below the horizon. "I should get going." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. He's about to walk away when I grab his wrist.

"Stay with me?" I ask, not wanting to be alone as my mom and Prim are at the hospital, working. He smiles wider.

"Always." Comes the reply.

**. . .**

I wake in the same place I fell asleep, on the swing on the porch, with my head on Peeta's chest. I smile and take in the scent of his shirt, cinnamon and baked bread, I love that scent, and it brings a smile to my face. I realize I let out a moan when he shifts beneath me.

"Good morning." I say, smiling. His eyes open and he looks at me.

"Oh…did I spend the night?" He asks, which makes me giggle.

"Yeah, you did." I reply. He sits up and looks around.

"Oh…whoops." He grins at me and I plant a kiss on his lips, that's when my phone buzzes.

**Annie: POOL PARTY AT FINNICKS IN 10 MINUTES!**

Peeta looks at the text and chuckles.

"I guess I'd better get going then…see you there." He gets off the swing and kisses me once more.

"Love you!" I call after him.

"Love you two!" he blows me a kiss before sprinting back to his house.

I go inside to get ready but Prim stops me.

"So…Peeta slept over?" she says from the couch.

"Yeah, but we were on the porch, sleeping on a swing…can I go now?" I ask, it's weird, asking permission to leave the conversation from your little sister. She nods and I run up to my room to get my bikini. I put it on and then put a plain white t-shirt –that's kind of see-through – and jean shorts over it before grabbing my phone and going downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Prim asked, by now she was reading the paper and had reading glasses on. I looked at her, my face twisting in confusion.

"Uhrm…when did you become the boss of me and when did you begin needing glasses?" I asked.

"Darn it Katniss, I'm the one here with a job and as long as you're under my house you'll abide by my rules." And with that I bolted out the door, to get away from Prim-gone-crazy.

**. . .**

I got to Finnick's house and I can see Madge doing a cannon-ball into his huge pool, being a model pays off I guess. I go through the side-yard and enter the back to see Finnick and Gale swimming around, Annie and Delly are sitting in lawn chairs. Beetee and Wiress are sitting with their feet in the water, and Johanna is leaning against the house.

"Katniss!" Madge says mid-dive before entering the water. I laugh and go to sit with Annie and Delly.

"Hey guys!" I say, smiling. They both say hi and I go into relaxation mode.

"Hey! Catnip! Get in here!" Gale yells from the water. I shake my head without even opening my eyes. Until I get picked up bridal style.

"Woah! No!" I say, looking into smirking blue eyes. "At least let me not have my phone in my pocket!" he rolls his eyes and lets me give my phone to Annie. He starts walking to the pool before I stop him again. "EY! And the shirt and jeans." His smile widens.

"Nah." He shakes his head. I start yelling and I can hear Gale laughing. Before I know it I'm being tossed into the water. Once I get up to the surface I see Peeta taking his shirt off to jump in with me. He dives straight in, pulling me down by my waist. We sit at the bottom with him smiling for a few seconds before he leans in to kiss me, it feels weird being underwater but I enjoy it none-the-less. We finally come up for air and I see Annie hit Finnick's shoulder.

"Why don't you ever do anything that romantic?"She asks. I begin laughing at this and Peeta pulls me in while treading water for both of us.

"Yo Mellark! You're making us look bad!" Gale shouts from where him and Madge are sitting.

"I don't know, Wiress isn't complaining." Johanna scoffs. I look over to see Wiress resting her head on Beetee's shoulder while he kisses her head. "You three couples are going to make me sick!" She yells.

"Hey Delly, where's Camas?" I ask. She explains that he had to go home to New-Port but would be visiting soon enough. I climb out of the pool and remove my now completely see-through shirt and soaked shorts. "Gee, thanks Peeta!" I say bitterly, he just laughs and hugs me from behind.

"Oh come on, you know you had fun." He whispers in my ear. Gale pretends to gag and tells us to get a room. I stick my tongue out at him.

**An: NOW TAKING IDEAS! Cuz I'm seriously having horrible writers block for this story and 'Temporary Paradise' (not too much drama plz…)**


	18. The last bash

**An: An anonymous reviewer (well now commenter) suggested this and I just couldn't wait to get it out. Plus there are new characters :P**

**And no, this is NOT the last chapter (regardless of the title)**

Chapter 18: The last bash

Finnick had decided to throw a party the Saturday before everyone had to either part or go back to school. He invited most of the school.

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Peeta to return with some drinks, there was an odd couple making out next to me. A huge, dark skinned boy had his arms around a small, pale red-head. Peeta finally arrived with two plastic red cups.

"Hey, I guess he only had beer." Peeta said sheepishly as he handed me one. I smelled the liquid before shrugging and chugging it back.

"Whoo! Go Katniss!" I hear I boy yell, I look up to see Cato with Clove on his arm. Right behind then are Marvel and Glimmer.

Finnick gets up on the table to make an announcement.

"Yo, everyone who wants to play truth or dare in the other room!" he yells. I see Clove and Glimmer lead their dates over along with the pair who was sharing the couch with me. Finnick comes over and grabs both Peeta and I. "You two are playing, no buts." He shoves us into the designated room where people are all sitting in a circle. Peeta and I join next to Madge and Gale. Finnick grabs a bottle and places it in the middle. "I shall go first because I am the host!" he says before spinning it, it lands on Cato. "Truth or dare?" Finnick asks.

"Dare." Cato says with a smirk.

"Okay then…" Finnick hesitates. "Give Clove a lap dance." Cato's smirk falters for a second before it widens.

"Come on Finn…really?" Clove says, which makes Finnick laugh. Cato begins to attempt to give Clove a lap dance and she pretends to yawn and roll her eyes. Cato frowns and sits back in his spot before reaching for the bottle. He spins it and it lands on the dark skinned boy.

"Thresh…My man." The boy rolls his eyes at Cato's nickname "Truth or dare." Cato asks.

"Truth." Thresh says quickly. Cato pouts.

"Okay, who's the hottest boy in this room…other than yourself." Cato looks smitten by his question.

"Finn." Comes another short and curt answer, Finnick begins flexing and Annie begs him to stop as he's embarrassing her. Thresh spins the bottle and it lands on Peeta. "Truth or dare?" that's probably the largest sentence I've heard him say.

"Dare." Peeta smiles confidently, oh brother, he's going to end up having to do something horrible.

"Kiss a dude." I thought I saw a smile on Thresh's lips but it was soon gone.

"Oh, no problem." Peeta scoffs.

"On the lips." Thresh clarifies, Peeta stiffens next to me and his face is the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"Who volunteers to be my smooching partner?" Peeta jokes. No one speaks up so Peeta goes for the target of the day, Finn. Peeta presses his lips against Finnick's and Annie screams in surprise, I can't stop laughing. Finnick jokingly wraps his arms around Peeta's neck, the way I would, Peeta pulls away.

"Awww, why'd you stop kissing me lover boy?" Finnick jokes. Peeta looks disgusted and crawls back to his spot, he goes in to kiss me but I stop him.

"I don't know where Finnick's lips have been…which means I don't trust yours." I smile sweetly at him and he returns it with a glare. Annie and Finnick are rolling around laughing. Peeta reaches to spin the bottle and it lands on Madge.

"Truth or dare Madgey Padgey." He grins at her. She looks at Gale as If asking permission.

"Truth." She begins to blush and looks at the ground.

"Hmmm." He thinks for a while before asking the question. "Rate all the guys on a scale of one to ten and why." Peeta concludes, she got off easy.

"Well…" she looks around before beginning. "Finnick gets a nine because he's just plain hot, Thresh gets a six because I don't really like the whole mysterious bad-boy thing, Cato get's a five for being a cute jerk, Marvel gets a five for being a slightly less cute and slightly nicer guy, Peeta get's a seven…partly because Katniss is my friend and partly because of your personality, and Gale gets a nine thousand million." She smiles sweetly at us and I roll my eyes.

"Bleck! Of course Gale was going to get an impossibly high score." I tease her, sticking out my tongue, she gladly returns it. She reaches in the circle to spin the bottle, which lands on Glimmer.

"Truth or dare?" Madge asks, Glimmer scoffs.

"There is no way on earth I am ever doing a dare. Truth." She says. Madge seems to think for a bit.

"Okay. Kiss, Marry or kill." Oh, Glimmer now has to choose which boy she'd kiss, which she'd marry and which she'd kill.

"Hmmm…" Glimmer looks at the ceiling. "Kiss Finn, marry Marvel and kill Cato." She concludes, Finn and Marvel look happy, but Annie and Cato look a bit miffed.

"Oh, darling." Finn says, picking up on Annie's mood, he pulls her into his lap. "I'm just sexy and I know it." She punches his arm. Glimmer reaches to the bottle and spins it, it lands on the slim red-head.

"Foxface!" Glimmer chirps. "Truth or dare." The red-head pops her bubble-gum.

"Dare." She smirks.

"Okay, I dare you to do a strip tease." Glimmer giggles like a maniac. Foxface stands up and I realize what she's wearing, A tight, black leather corset and an equally tight and equally black skirt that barely covered anything. I slapped my hand over Peeta's eyes.

"What's there to worry about Katniss? I'm only looking at you!" He chuckles; I bury my face into his shoulder so I don't have to witness this dare any longer.

"No taking any chances." I whisper to him. When Foxface is done she reaches for the bottle…

**An: Part two is coming up soon! LOL! I always kinda pictured Foxface as a badass chick haha!**


	19. Authors Note

**An: Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, but I'm working on making 'Together we run' into a graphic novel (A pretty badly drawn one but still!) So…..yeah…I'll try to update soon!**


	20. The last bash part 2

**An: I had a request to make it more PG…so yeah, a ton of you liked the ToD thing…I shall continue that then.**

**Oh and…WE HAVE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! A SPECIAL THANKS TO PAFSoeiro for being the 200****th**** reviewer! I'd throw you a party but Peeta is on a personal break (sexy time with kitty Kat) from cake making :/**

Chapter 19: ToD (continued)

The bottle landed on Delly. Foxface looked up in thought.

"Truth." Delly narrowed her eyes at the now pouting girl.

"Fine." Foxface coos, her voice is the kind that would haunt you in your dreams. "Who would you rather date…Gale or Peeta." I find myself snorting at how easy this question is.

"Peeta! Sorry Gale…he intimidates me less." She smiles weakly at the scowling boy, which makes me laugh. Delly reaches for the bottle and spins it. It lands on Beetee. "You…I don't know your name…" Delly says "Okay…" Delly begins to think. "I can't think of anything juicy, what's you deepest fear." She looks at him expectantly, the second he opens his mouth she continues. "Be honest!" he closes his mouth only to close it, awkwardly. "The dark." He looks down at his feet. The entirety of the bursts into laughter.

"Well, well the real Beetee is out." Wiress taunts. "I feel like I'm finally getting to know you." She pokes his nose and giggles. Beetee sticks his tongue out at her, before reaching to spin the bottle.

It lands on…me?

"There is noooo way I'm ever doing a dare." I blurt out. Beetee and Finnick's faces drop.

"Okay then a truth…" Beetee looks off in the distance, thinking. Finnick whispers something in his ear, causing him to smile widely. Uh oh! "What's the most reckless thing you've ever done?" Beetee asks.

"EY! That's not the question!" Finnick protests.

"Yeah but it's more appropriate!" Beetee counters.

"I don't even want to hear Finnick's." Peeta scoffs, squeezing my hand.

"Well…freshmen year…" I get cut off by screaming.

"NO! DON'T TELL THAT STORY!" Gale screeches. I laugh, knowing that once I get to a certain point it will be embarrassing for him.

_When I was a freshman and Gale was a junior we snuck into the school after hours to vandalize some things._

_We were roaming around the halls, spray paint in hand, when a sudden noise caused us to jump._

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A small voice came from a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. "I saw you guys sneak in here and followed you." She explained, she finally looked from the ground to Gale, to me. "I'm Madge…and you're Gale…and I don't know you." She admitted, that was the day I met, and befriended Madge as well as the day I learned she liked Gale._

"_This is my friend, Katniss." Gale spoke up for me. Madge smiled a small smile at me. "Wanna help?" He asked, handing her the pink spray can, her head bobbed wildly before grabbing it and skipping behind us._

_All three of us spent the entire night spray painting around the school and class rooms. We were almost caught by the security guard three times, all of which I'd duck into a classroom and Gale would have to tug Madge in, making her fall on top of him._

_The funniest thing was the next day at school I walked into me and Madge's homeroom where there was a big pink heart sprayed onto the chalkboard reading 'Gale+Madge=Luv4Evar' I sat next to Madge and we snickered about it while the teacher desperately tried to scrape at it and erase it._

"I've never heard that version." Gale scoffed. Then he began on his.

_Some bratty freshman dragged him into the school after-hours, causing a beautiful little thing to follow them in. The girl was shy and quiet, but stood out. He handed her the pink spray paint and they were on our way._

_When he went to his homeroom he found a black painted message that read 'I'm in love' Gale sat down and avoided eye contact with anyone in the room, knowing he was the culprit._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean you shoved me into the rooms knowing I'd fall on you?" Madge asked. He nodded and she tackled him with kisses. I turned to Peeta and pretended to gag.

"Well, that explains those tagging." Peeta chuckled. "In my home room we had one of an arrow going through Glimmer's eye." He smirked at the memory.

"What! Everdeen! You did that?" Glimmer screamed. "You are soooooo dead!" She lunges at me but Marvel holds her back. I reach out to spin the bottle but Finnick stands up and snatches it.

"Nope, too much drama for one night, let's get back to the party." He demands. Annie rolls over and starts kicking the air.

"THIS IS MY SONG!" She screams before bolting up and running back with Finnick in tow.

"You want to dance?" Peeta asks, turning to me and holding out his hand. I smile and take it, letting him lead me back to the dance floor. "You know, I never did get to compliment you on your outfit." He grins. I look down at my turquoise tank top with ruffles around the V-neck, along with my dark blue skinny jeans and the turquoise wedges, which I had borrowed from Delly.

"Thank you, you look pretty good as well." I smile back at him, taking in his green dress shirt and light wash jeans with the same shoes he's worn just about every single day.

We begin to sway to the music, him turning and spinning me around randomly.

_It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)_

Peeta pulls me against him and then back to spin me.

_Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake_

I find myself giggling like a fool; it was amazing what this boy did to me.

_I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night_

Peeta picks me up by my waist and spins me around in the air.

_Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
(Up up up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
(Up up up all night)_

And with that he puts me down and gently presses his lips against mine.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." He whispers, right now I feel like it's only me and him in the room right now.

"I love you too Peeta Mellark." I pull his head back down to kiss him again.

_The End_

**AN: WHOOOO HOOOOOO!**

**NOTE: THE EPILOGUE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER…JUST SO YAH KNOW**


	21. Epilogue Graduation

**An: Don't cry guys! I have soooo many more ideas for EverLark AU's. There is a poll on my page for which one I should write next, please vote and read it :3 (don't make me beg)**

Epilogue

"Today is a time for coming to terms with who we all are, now is the time where we accept each other for as we are now, not as we were yesterday. No matter whether we were the fake blonde who went through these four years terrorizing everyone else, whether we were the nerdy kid who never spoke to anyone else, or if we were just the average Joe. Today we are all equals, the same. I have enjoyed growing up with all of you, most of us have been in school since kindergarten, and others joined along the way. No matter what barriers we have conquered or what tragedies we have suffered, we all stand together, we are the class of two thousand fourteen and we stand together." Delly finished her speech, she had been working on it for weeks, I had only tuned in for the last part. I was too busy taking in what was happening. Peeta squeezed my hand for reassurance and that's when I realized I was crying.

"Hey, Kat…what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just…Peeta…It's graduation…I just…I can't…" I couldn't finish my sentence before he wrapped me in a hug, I was careful to make sure he didn't get a face full of hat.

"I know, I know." He pats my back.

"Now, class of two thousand fourteen, when I read your name you will come up to get your diploma and I will read what people say they will remember you by." The principal says before he starts reading names.

Glimmer Daye – Popular girl

Marvel Dember – Party animal

Cato Johnson – Tough guy

Clove Nelay – Ruthless chick

Roxy (Foxface) Calloway – badass

Thresh Holde – Don't mess with him

Madge Undersea – Daughter of 12

Delly Cartwright – Class president

Peeta Mellark – Sweeter than the pies he bakes

Katniss Everdeen – Wicked aim

We all threw our hats up once the principal was done reading names. Everyone was screaming and clapping. Peeta swooped me up bridal-style and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

We were leaving the stadium when a limo pulls up to me, Peeta, Madge, and Delly. The window rolled down and Gale poked his head out.

"Get in the car!" He chuckled as the door opened to reveal all our friends who were going to be juniors in college next year. We all climbed into the limo before peeling off our graduation gowns to reveal dresses and a tuxedo.

"Let's get this party started!" Madge screamed. Peeta took my hand and smiled up at me, and that's when I knew, I'd be spending the rest of my life with Peeta Mellark.

**An: DONE! FINALLY!**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHICH AU I SHOULD WRITE NEXT!**


End file.
